New Day
by RockFariae
Summary: at age five, charlie duncan lost almost her entire family. now, nine years later, her brother goes missing and she must find a reletive she only knows from a series of video diaries made in a different world to find him. rated T for violence and cursing.
1. Prologue

**A/N: in this chapter, Charlie is five. but she is fourteen when she's writing it. in the story, Charlie Duncan's fifth birthday is referred to as the New Day. This is what that term will mean when you see it in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie. Or Mountain Dew. Though I really wish i owned the second one.**

Prologue

"Happy Birthday, Charlie." My mother said, her face plastered with an almost clownish smile.

At five years old, I didn't understand the look. But I knew she meant well. Even as young as I was back then.

Ivy came in then asking where Teddy was. My mother told her that Teddy was in her room and Ivy went up there to hang with her "bestie" before the party.

It seemed to me like it would be a normal day, but I had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. We hadn't watched the news that day. From then on, I would always find someway to find out what was going in the world. Even with the lack of newspapers and television, I would never be out of the know. It just wasn't my style.

PJ and Gabe walked in the front door. God knows where they were.

"Charlie, we have your present." My older brother PJ said. Gabe said nothing as usual. He had always been the silent type.

The party was a quiet, intimate one. When Ivy drank all of the Mountain Dew, my mother went to the kitchen to get more. That's when the screaming started.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" my father ran into the kitchen, the rest of us trailing after him.

We were faced with a horrifying sight. My mother, lying face up in a pool of her own blood. I was five. _Five_. I shouldn't have understood. But I did. One look at her face, eyes wide in pure terror and skin already paling, and I knew she was dead. The creature dove from the side of the kitchen, hitting my father in the head and killing him instantly. He lunged toward PJ and he let out a fierce battle cry that will forever be scarred into my mind. PJ spoke, which I expected. It was his words I did not expect.

"Wait! Don't kill me. I'll help you. Whatever it is, I'll help you."

"What of your family, child? Do you not care of their fate?" the demon's raspy voice seemed to Emanate around the room, as if it didn't come from his own body.

"Do whatever with them, I don't care. Just spare me and I am forever yours."

"I need more selfish ones like you in my army. Come minion, let us be gone. Zachariah, eliminate the mortal fools." And with that, my brother and the demon lord, whom I would learn to be called Durian, disappeared in a thick black fog.

Zachariah came forward, bearing a very threatening looking mace. He went after Gabe first. I had to think quickly. I grabbed the antique sword that my father kept on the wall and thrust it toward the demon in front of me. A very lucky shot caught him through the heart. He evaporated in a black mist. At my close range, the clouds dyed my sandy blonde hair a deep black.

I heard Gabe cry out in pure anguish and relief.

When the mist cleared, Ivy and Teddy were gone. Gabe and I were alone and would remain that way for quite some time.


	2. New Days, Birthdays, They all suck

_Ten years later_

1. New Days, Birthdays, They all suck

"_If I ever offer to teach you how to dance ,well, good luck Charlie_."

"Watching the videos again Charlie?" Gabe said from behind me.

"I can't help it. Everything was all so different back then. I can't help but wonder what happened to her."

"Funny how you never wonder what happened to Ivy."

_Ivy wasn't my sister._ "I'm sure she's with Teddy, Gabe." I was sure of that. They disappeared together. I knew they'd stayed together.

"You don't know that. No one knows that." The look on my 25 year old brother's face was sad at best, depressed at nowhere near worst.

Gabe has had a crush on Ivy since he hit puberty. It's kind of weird that after 12 years he hasn't gotten over her. I've never heard of a crush going on for that long, but he couldn't actually _love_ her. She hardly knew he existed.

Gabe's next words shook me from my thoughts.

"Anyway, it's the anniversary of the New Day."

"I am aware, Gabe." Ugh. New Day. The day of my own personal apocalypse. I lost everything I cared about that day, except for Gabe. It was the worst day of my life. And it's a freaking holiday now. Damn demons. Hey guess what douche bags', turning the world into hell on earth is _not_ something to celebrate.

But I knew what he meant by it. Though they weren't celebrated anymore, it was my birthday. I have a rule. No saying happy birthday. No saying birthday _period_. The last memory I have of my mother is her standing over my high chair saying "happy birthday Charlie". Those words are now banned. By me. So, yeah, I'm fifteen now.

" Sooooo. The speech by Durian every year. The mandatory one. You coming, or what?"

" What's the point? We're resistance fighters, Gabe. We don't care what the shumck has to say." Ahhh, the truth of those words.

"Not going is punishable in trial by _fire_." Gabe put emphasis on the word fire. Chicken.

" So, they'd have to catch me first." If they didn't catch me when I was five and confused, they're not gonna catch me now.

"I still think we should go. He could say something we could use."

_Yeah, cuz they're not expecting us to be there for info. Not like they're gonna set up a sting to catch us there and arrest us or anything._

"Fine, go, get yourself caught. It'll be your own fault, dude." And it would be too. That wouldn't stop me from going to the edges of the earth to save him.

"I'm leaving now, bye Charlie."

And once again he ignored me. Walking out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where the hell is he?" it had been eighteen hours and he still wasn't back. The local viewing platform was just around the corner and the speech only lasted like six hours. (Only in my world is six hours a short speech. Demons have really big heads).

"Well that's just fan-freaking-tastic. Now I have to go get his dumbass. Gabe, you had better have gotten some damn good information for this."

Yeah, I was beyond pissed at him. I tend to get really cussy when I'm pissed.

I stepped out into the street, greeted by a bloody moon and a sky stained red. I walked around the corner and came to what used to be New York's Times Square. The Grand King Durian's Official Viewing Platform #64382. I was here. And there was no sign of Gabe.

Shit.


	3. Don't you just hate Dictators?

**A/N: I know it's getting weird but I couldn't think of any other way for her to know what she had to do. It's magyik, not paranormal science, I assure you . Also, the house they live in is actually Macy's. Charlie doesn't know this until Teddy tells her much later though. Anyway, sorry I haven't been writing in a while. End of the school year and all that. I've also been caught up in the Altador Cup. (Team Brightvale FTW) if you play neo, you know what that means. If you don't, you don't want to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie or Macy's. **

2. Don't you just hate dictators?

The platform was completely empty. Like no one had been here in weeks (and I knew they had cuz this place had been packed 12 hours ago). Flyers that littered the floor were fluttering in the light breeze. They reminded me of the tumble weeds in those old western movies. In short, there was no sign of _life_, much less Gabe. Well, crap.

I brushed my hand through my curly black hair. There was no telling where Durian had taken him. He ruled the _whole freaking world._ Gabe could be anywhere. He could be in the Sahara. He could be at the South Pole. Or he could be standing right under my feet. I had no way of knowing. But someone did.

x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x

Saige Dabney was only a few years older than me. The seventeen year old niece of my next door neighbor, Sage and I had kept in touch after the New Day. The abandoned house we lived in had ten stories. She was going to move into the one next door to us, but we didn't think it was smart to have two unabandoned abandoned houses right next to each other. So we all moved in together. She had floors 10, 9, and 8. I had floors 7, 6, and 5. Gabe had floors 4, 3, and 2. Floor one was mutual.

But one thing made Saige different. She was a clairvoyant. She had all these premonitions and could track anyone by their Aura. The science of it creeped me out, but we had demons and vampires, why not psychics?

The upstairs area where Saige lived had an interesting air to it. The rooms looked just like the rest of the place. Dreary, abandoned, all except for that one, the Cosmic Room as she called it. It was pure, deep black because the lights were never on. The room was lit with candles and often stunk of their wax. A plain wooden table held a crystal ball. No one ever saw anything but her. I think her powers don't work like that, and that she does it to make having her gift a bit more fun.

I entered the room to find Saige at her table. In green and black gypsy clothing, she reminded me a lot of Tyra Banks.

She raised her thin eyebrows at the pissed off look on my face.

"What's wrong with you, Charlie? You look like you want to kill someone. What did Gabe do?" she knew me so well.

"He got his dumb ass caught."

"He really needs to listen to you more."

I laughed at that.

"Yeah, well. He didn't. So you mind telling me where he is."

She went over to the ball on her table. Her hands caressed the crystal as she tried to get something out of it. After a couple of minutes, her face pulled up into a confused grimace.

"Huh, that's weird. I can't find him."

Oh, crap.

"Is he dead?" I asked with a concerned tone

"No, if he was dead, I could find him. Something must be blocking my powers."

I was going to respond when her eyes rolled back into her head. They started to glow a bloody red color and I knew she wasn't Saige anymore.

"_To find the one you seek, you must find the one you never looked for_

_To regain what is lost, you must find the one who does not wish to be found_

_To have again what you know, you must have what you don't._

_To get to the one who knows you, you must first find the one who doesn't._

_To find what you have lost, you must find what was lost to you long ago."_

Her eyes returned to normal as she broke the trance she was in.

I stared at her open mouthed. I had absolutely no understanding of the cryptic words the psychic had spoken. But it looked like Saige did.

"Charlie, I think you have to find Teddy."

Well, how the hell was I supposed to do _that?_

**A/N: Ok. For the record, she's not psychic. I won't tell you what she is, because that would spoil it. But she's not a psychic.**


	4. FanFreakingTastic

**A/N: hey pplz. Was at universal. Been really busy. I learned something very important today. The powerpuff girls were originally called the whoopass girls. No lie. Chemical x was called whoopass in the original version. Someone needs to make a fan fic where they find out that chemical x and whoopass are the same thing. That would be freaking epic.**

**Disclaimer: how many times must I tell you pplz, I does not owns.**

**Team Brightvale FTW!**

3. Fan-Freaking-Tastic

The silence that followed drug on for several minutes. Neither spoke a word. We were both too busy processing the new information. After what felt like hours, I spoke up.

"Ummm…? Do you know where she is?"

Saige shook out of what seemed like a trance.

"No idea, but she's not on the east coast."

"Then how the hell am I supposed to find her?" I screeched.

"Calm down. Where did you live before the New Day?"

"Umm, Denver, I think. Annapolis, maybe. Shit, I don't know. I was five, Saige."

She closed her eyes and went into another of her well known trances. She opened her eyes and said….

"Denver. It was Denver. Go there and take this. It uses Auras to track members of a family. Go to the house and sprinkle it on the floor. It should tell you where they went."

"But if it tracks family members, it could track PJ, or Gabe and I. there's no guarantee it will track Teddy."

"That, Charlie, is why I honed it to the Wentz family."

An evil grin spread across my face.

"Ivy."

"And if she's not _with_ Teddy..,"

"She'll still know where she is."

"Exactly."

"Saige, you're a genius."

"I know. Now, go, girlie. You've got a brother to find."

"Thanks."

"And Charlie,"

"Yeah?'

"Be careful."

I smiled at Saige before going down stairs to pack my things. This was going to take a while.

**A/N: I have no idea as to where they actually live in the show. I've heard like fifty different cites, so I just picked one. If they release the location and I happen to be right, well, maybe I'm whatever Saige is. (No, I'm not going to tell you.) ;)**


	5. Magyik Drug

**A/N: sorry 4 the wait. I had finals, my school field trip (which was **_**very**_** interesting), and I was waiting on the Tree house episode to premiere. I'm gonna use it in a chapter soon. Anyway, so in this chapter, Charlie gets some guard high on spells. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, David Boreanaz would be on it too.**

**TEAM BRIGHTVALE FTW!**

4. Magyik Drug

You would think that getting from New York to Colorado in a world with no cars, airplanes, or buses would be hard. But, honestly, "his highness" is very, very lazy. He is not going to endure long carriage trips, and he sure as hell isn't going to walk. That's why he invented Shadow Portals.

Now, mind you, they are supposed to be a secret. But ole Durian could never hide anything from _me_. So, I wasn't supposed to know about these portals and they were very heavily guarded. I had to get to them very _carefully._

Timing is key in avoiding the Demon forces. I had to wait until Zero hour, Three A.M., to attack the guards. They sleep during Zero hour because you can't use the portals then. All the demon magic is down.

At exactly three I was at Ground Zero, and the fairly new Temple that stood in place of the towers. I had noticed that most of the places of worship nowadays were where great acts of evil took place. Ed Gein's house, Auschwitz, and yes, the site of the world's most horrifying act of Terrorism.

The temple itself disgusted me. Pictures and statues of Durian were all over the place. Gray stone pillars rose from the floor to make up the structure of the building itself. Odd, silvery smoke covered what I assumed was originally a white marble floor, though the actual color of origin was undeterminable. The smoke had stained it a dull, stormy color. Fire exploded from troughs in the wall, casting the whole room in an orange light. All in all, it was very creepy and failed to make Durian look like a badass, which was the whole intention for thing.

I walked up to the guards in front the "Sacred Chamber" (the room with the portal in it) and sprinkled Saige's Happy Powder on the floor, letting the spell slide up to the sleeping guard's noses. I walked out of the temple and waited for the Evil Magyik to come back on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At five A.M. I walked back into the temple to find both guards stumbling around like monkeys on crack. It was so funny. I just walked right past them.

"Where are you going?" one of the guard slurred

"Gonna go use the portal."

"Ok, pretty chick."

Haha. Stupid spellbound guard. The swirling black portal stood before me looming like a storm. All I had to think about was Denver. Only problem was, I hadn't been there in years. I didn't what it looked like anymore. I had to imagine it the way I remembered it. Green trees hanging over the street, the movie theater down the lane, the hospital on the main road. It was the first time in years I acknowledged that the sky had been blue. That the moon had been white and that the sun had even existed.

I stepped through the portal and prayed to god that this image still got me there.

**Unfamiliar words and phrases**

**Shadow portal: **_portal used by durian and his court to get places__because they are in fact to lazy too get up off their asses__**.**_

**Happy Powder:**_ a type of spell that gives a person the effect of being high off of mortal drugs. Is inhaled through the nose and cannot affect witches or the caster._

**Mortal drugs:**_ Crack, Heroine, Marijuana, Roofline, Ecstasy, Oxycodin, Crystal Methane, and every other non magyikal substance that humans can get high off of. _


	6. Too Little, Too Late

**A/N: ok, about the drugs. NO ONE IN THIS STORY IS A JUNKIE! You will hear mortal drugs mentioned but never by name and they will never be used. The difference between mortal drugs and magyik drugs is that magyik drugs have no side effects. You can't get addicted to them or develop a dependency on them. Enough with the illegal substance, let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: do I even need to say it.**

**TEAM BRIGHTVALE FTW!**

5. Too Little, Too Late

Yep. It worked. I'm surprised, really. Denver is nothing like remember it. In fact, the city is completely abandoned. It hasn't even been Durianized. In a city that was this big, it's shocking really.

I remember where I was. The hospital that my mother used to work in. the hallway, the chairs, the delivery room, I could see them all. But the walls were gone. The chairs were incinerated beyond repair. The room was nothing more than the charred remnants of a doorframe. I was born in this room. I almost cried, but I didn't. I learned over the years that crying never got you anywhere. It never made a difference.

Next, I came to the Reddy Mart. ah, yes. The Reddy Mart. Where I was arrested the first time. Whhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaattttt? Charlie got arrested? Yes, I got arrested. But I got acquitted. I was nine months old and took a pair of sunglasses. The manager arrested me for shoplifting. The charges were total bullshit and they let me go. And then the manager got arrested for false imprisonment.

Moving on from my not so nice history with the government, I arrived, finally at Mrs. Dabney's house. Saige's aunt was a real bitch. Tried to make us cut down our tree house, treated her husband like shit, and was always a jackass to Gabe. Gabe.

_Shit, Charlie. Pull it together. You'll find him._

Right. I stepped over the yard line to stare at what used to be our house.


	7. Free Thinking

**A/N: Holy shit. Did I write three chapters in one day? I need a life. So, this is the part where the romance comes in. Honestly, I'm not sure if he is an OC or not. He is in the show, but for one episode and they don't mention his name, so I made it up. Ok, remember the episode where PJ goes to the park and brings home the wrong baby? And how the baby is a boy? This is that baby. All grown up and sexy. So, he's kinda like Charlie. I really made up the personality and all that, but I don't technically own the character. this is mostly dialogue. It goes back and forth. Charlie, boy, Charlie, boy.**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill.**

**TEAM BRIGHTVALE FTW!**

6. Free Thinking

The house hadn't changed since I last saw it. It was still no more than ashes. The only thing that distinguished it from the rest of the ruins was the tree house in the back yard.

The tree house still stood. Strong and proud. They had built the thing for me when the old one crashed. I had never gotten the chance to use it. I knew I needed to be going. To sprinkle the powder. To find a path to follow. But I was inexplicably drawn to it. I couldn't help but climb the ladder.

The place was so old. It seemed untouched by the catastrophe the plagued us. It was so cute. I couldn't believe that they worked so hard to save the place for me. I couldn't wait until I told Gabe, and I suppose Teddy, it was still here.

"There you are. About time you got here."

Shit. Someone was there. I turned around to face them.

It was a guy. A _hot_ guy. He had shaggy copper-colored hair and warm brown eyes. He was a good couple inches taller than me. And considering I'm five eight, that's saying something.

"I've spent a lot of time tracking you down, Charlotte."

"It's Charlie. Tell your source to get it straight."

"They must be OK. I found you, didn't I? His Majesty's Army couldn't accomplish that feat."

I wasn't sure if I should be scared or flattered that a sexy guy was stalking me. So I went with the emotion I knew best. Pissed.

"How do you know what I look like? I've never seen you before in my life."

He held up a picture. Holy crap, they still have pictures?

"I'll admit. It doesn't do you justice. You're a lot prettier in person."

Oh, hell no. was he _flirting_? I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"And why the hell where you looking for me?" I said, gritting my teeth.

"Because I was told to."

"What? Can't you think for yourself? Do you always do what you're told?"

"Free Thinking is against the law."

"And? Screw the law. You know a government is fucked up when they tell you how to think."

"That is the attitude that got someone sent after you."

"Too bad, really."

"That Durian sent someone after you?"

"That I have to hurt someone so cute."

Yeah, two can play at that game buddy

For a minute we just stared at each other. He broke the silence first.

"You're not gonna kill me?"

"Not if I don't have to."

"Funny."

"Why?"

"I'm supposed to kill you."

"Like you could."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It would be if I wasn't so busy."

"I'm surprised someone like you isn't on our side."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Someone like me?"

"Badass."

"You take the low road, and I'll take the high road, and I'll get to Scotland before you."

"But don't you want to be with your brother?"

"I was. But you assholes took Gabe from me."

"Not Gabe. PJ. You don't miss him?"

"You know where PJ is?"

"I never said that."

"But you do, don't you?"

"Ummm"

"Look, I really don't care. But if he sent someone after me, I'm gonna be _real_ mad."

"He didn't."

"Then who did?"

"Iwasnttold"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"They didn't tell me, okay! I don't know who sent out the fucking order! I just have to follow it!"

"Why?"

"Because, I was raised to bring down rebels, it's what I was born to do!"

"No, it wasn't."

"You can't know that!"

"Yes I can. There's no way in hell you're only nine. I'm sure your mother never intended for you to kill people that are standing up for what they believe in by the orders of a demon dictator."

"And your mother intended for you to be a freelance resistance fighter?"

"No, I made that decision for myself."

"So, what is the point of all this?"

"You should do what _you_ want. None of us were born for this. Not a damn one of us. Make up your own mind for once."

"Uh, uh, uh, I gotta go. See you next time, Charlie."

"If you can find me again." I said, but he was already gone.

His copper head popped back in from the floor of the tree house.

"By the way, I'm Seth."

And he was gone again.

What just happened?

**A/N: Omg! Ten pages. This is Looooooonnnnnggggg. And it's just a conversation.**


	8. I Really Need a Compass

**A/N: Oh. My. Freaking. God. I was right. They **_**do **_**live in Denver. Holy crap, I scare myself sometimes. Anyway, sorry for the really, **_**really**_** late update. A lot of personal things have been going on and it has contributed to massive writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: ….dang it. I've been told I don't own Good Luck Charlie. :(**

7. I Really Need a Compass

The tree house felt kind of empty without Seth in it. Like there was too much unoccupied space. It was odd really. The place was completely cramped. I should be relived at the extra space, but I wasn't. I was kind of disappointed.

Anyway, so I climbed down from the (kinda lonely) tree house. I knew that Teddy and Ivy probably had not been up there. I walked toward what little was left of the house.

I had to inference what used to be where. It was pretty much just a scorched piece of field. So I walked through the door and tried to imagine the house the way I left it. I imagined that I was walking through the kitchen. I saw the blackboard on the fridge and the countertop that spilt the room in half. I walked into the living room and saw the brown couch and small television. It was just as I remembered it. But then the image faded, and I was brought back to the fact that my once beloved house was in ruins. It was almost enough to make me cry. Almost.

Damn it! I couldn't remember where I last saw Ivy. I walked back into the kitchen, thinking that she had been in there. I was wandering around when my right foot fell through the soil. I pulled it out, then got down to my knees and started digging loose soil up until I was left with a flight of stairs that lead underground. Of course we'd had a basement, but I never been in it. Then again, there's a first time for everything.

The basement was dark and damp. It smelled like niter, but it was otherwise unharmed. The wallpaper was stained with water and light no longer flooded the room. I had to light a few matches to see. By the flickering flame I could see the _other_ brown couch and Emmett's old drum set. The small cloth sack in my pocket was drawing me toward them. Bingo.

I sprinkled the powder from the pouch onto the drums and watched as a silvery line illuminated room. I followed it up the steps.

Once I got up the steps and past the house, I saw that the line veered to the left of me. Now, if you're asking me to guess where they had gone from that one teeny tiny little line, I can't. So don't ask. So, although I had no freaking idea where It was going to lead me, I continued to follow the line.


	9. Two Timing Pig

_**A/N: I know. It's been, like, a year. I feel horrible. I also feel horrible that this is only a filler. (I know, I'm so sorry.) It's been a really crazy year. It sucks being a freshie in softmore honors classes. It's freaking hard. (No, dears. I did not request to be placed in said classes. They put me there anyway. Not my fault.) But, it's Summer now. As of 1:30 this afternoon. And I intend to write my white ass off this summer. (I've got nothing better to do anyway. Not like I can build a roller coaster or anything.) So, In conclusion, I'm sorry for the delay and Enjoy this pointless, but satisfyng filler. Made especially for my fellow Spencer haters.**_

**And since it's Summer again and time for ACVI,**

**BRIGHTVALE FTW!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned GLC, Spencer's Pwnage wounld not have been a dream. And he would most certainly not be coming back.**

8. Two Timing Pig

By the time I had gotten into the mountains, the tempurture had dropped twenty degrees. I was glad for my jacket, which Saige had enchanted to keep my body the perfect tempurture in any weather.

I made camp on a low ledge I hoped demons would have a hard time getting to. My motorcycle was parked below, hidden in thick, iced over bushes that I knew weren't likely to thaw anytime soon.

I was kind of worried about Seth showing up. I may not have thought Durian's big, bulky minoins could get the, well, five feet up the mountain, but I _knew _he could. A fight on a ledge this small could be disastourus. One of us would fall. No one would die, but serious injury would be a given. Without assitance, one wouldn't be able to move. They would freeze to death. Saige's jacket was designed to be worn while moving. It wouldn't keep me alive for long. I knew Seth wouldn't except my help, or give his if I needed it. I didn't want to die, and I didn't want him to either.

My paranoia kept me from sleep, so I took out the old time dvd player I never was a moment without. The thing was magically charged.(Did I ever mention how much I freaking _love_ Saige?) The only things that ever graced the screen of it were the Video Diaries, all five years in one disc. I flipped thourgh it and picked one at random, and pressed play.

_Teddy was curled into Mom's arms, weeping._

_"Hi, Charlie. This your mom, with your sister Teddy, who just had her first heartbreak."_

_Teddy looked up from mom's shoulder. Her face was red and splotchy. You could her the tears in her voice._

_"First? You mean there will be more?"_

_"Oh, honey, of course not." Then my mother shook her head at the camera to signify that, yes, there would indeed be more._

_"Maybe by the time you're watching this, you'll be experincing your first heartbreak" she said_

I thought, _fat chance_, as i remembered the asshole that broke my sister's heart multiple times over the five years I knew her.

_Teddy spoke directly to me. "Too bad you won't have a little sister to look out for you when you're my age." _

_"Although" she said. "You never know.", looking at Mom, drawing to attention to my own unexpected birth. Mom was quick to object._

_"Oh, we know."_

I picked another at random, and realized I had never seen it.

_My sister stood behind a microphone. An unfamilar brunette sat at a piano._

The music started out slow and sad. The sped up to a beat that sounded like that obnoxious old time talking music I hate so much.

_"Hey, Everybody. Can you dig? Spencer Walsh is a two timing pig"_

_Spencer._ The thought of him, and what he did to Teddy made my body burn with anger.

_"He was datin' her, while he was datin' me" _

_Oh, that must be the girl he cheated on teddy with,_ I thought,_ what's her name, uh, Skyler._

I shut it off and fell asleep to dreams of spencer's decapitation.

_He had her cornered. And he knew it. For five years, He's had her cornered. And now he's going to get her. He opens his mouth to reveal his yellowed, canine teeth. He's about to sink his teeth into her flesh..._

_When a guitar's D string wraps around his neck._

_He let go of her and writhed as if the string was burning him. As if it were iron and he were fey._

_I was choking him._

_I pressed my knee into the small of his back, pushing him into the concrete as I continued to use his own string to strangle him._

_I pulled and pulled, but he just wouldn't die._

_Finally, I felt the thin string cut into his flesh. Fast and sharp, it continued to slice through his neck until his head fell off his shoulders._

_He didn't bleed. He wasn't human enough to have any blood left._

The light reflecting off of the white snow was blinding when I woke.

_Wow. That was a violent dream_.

I wondered, briefly, if that level of protectivness was normal.

_**A/N: The old time music Charlie hates, by the way, is Rap. Just FYI. And yes, Charlie really did see Spencer as an inhuman, vampiric soul sucker when she was five. And at fifteen, she still kind of does.**_


End file.
